yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
The Tasanagi Estate
The_Trancy_Manor.png 320px-Plan_of_Wayne_Manor_1.jpg Located in District 5. Tasanagi Estate is the stately residence of young Millionarie Kin Tasanagi, secretly The Oni hunter and head of Wolf Inc. Under all the expensive china and bookcases, it also serves to hide the massive underground cave used as Kin's base of operations. The Estate grounds include an extensive subterranean cave system that Kin discovered During his 'Inugami' days and later used as his base of operations. The method used to access is typically accessible from a hidden door in Tasanagi Estates study behind a non-functioning grandfather clock, which opens to a descending staircase when the hands on said clock are turned to 4:13 Which are badluck numbers in japan.The Japanese don't like the number 4 and 9 because of their pronunciation. Four is pronounced "shi" which is the same pronunciation as death. Nine is pronounced "ku" which has the same pronunciation as agony or torture. There are many hospitals that don't have these numbers as the room number or even the floor number. The Japanese also dislike Friday the13th, though many of them are not Christians. There are no seats with numbers 4, 9 and 13 on passenger planes of the All Nippon Airways. The grounds also include a large hill that was partially hollowed out for Kin's aerial vehicles, and there is also an underground river system that is large enough to accommodate docking space for boat's to enter. Secruity system The Secruity system's are odd. Kin doesnt have gaurds at night and he has a few helping hands throughout the day. Four Maids, and 1 butler named Jones. The Butler stays over night and helps Suzume around the house and keeps things in order most of the time. He's also head of the other help in the house. He was a friend of Keyome Tasanagi and served him for quite some time. Butler Jones.jpg However his age is a contradiction seeming he doesnt look a day over 25. Little is known of Jones but Kin suspects of him to be some kind of Assassian. Turrent guns are staioned outisde and around the home for intruders that decimate them down with rail gun rounds. Installed through something that Kin and Taco likes to call ' The chaser drioids. ' These turrent driods can appear all arounds the home and move through these rail systems that allow them to pop up anywhere and anytime if needed. Kin also has laser barries around the house and after midnight if somoene tries to pass through without authrization then they'd be burned to a crisp. Training Grounds The Tasanagi Estatewas built around a mountain, and on the right side of the mountain Kin had training grounds made. With stone marble floors with a chinese styled decorative shrine setup around it. It had a full circumfrnace of 25 feet. Set up with a red stone ring all around it to show where the out of bounds marker was made. This is where Kin trains where it is setup with 1000's of training manuevers for any and all whom'd come here. He picks what kind of training procedure he'd like to do by voice command where his Wolf Inc tech systems would power it to do so. Creating one of the first innovating training grounds. mka_meteorstorm_arena_tmk.jpg Category:Tasanagi family Category:Inugami Clan Category:Kagemaru